In today's computing environment, most computing devices (e.g., desktops, notebooks, workstations, tablets, and smartphones) run a single operating system (OS). Generally, the OS is software that manages the computing device's hardware components and provides common services for various application programs. Popular OSs include Microsoft Windows®, Mac OS X®, Android®, and Linux®.
For some users, however, a single OS does not meet their respective needs, and therefore these users utilize computing devices with multiple OSs. These computing devices are often referred to as dual-OS devices, and provide the ability to switch between two distinct OSs. For example, the user may switch back and forth between Microsoft Windows 8® and Android®, or, alternatively, switch back and forth between Mac OS X® and Microsoft Windows®. Among other things, for example, this may enable the user to use one OS for productivity and work related tasks, and use the other OS to gain access to touch-optimized applications.
With regard to operation, in general, the computing device loads both OSs and runs one OS while suspending operation of the other OS. The user can typically switch between the two OSs by selecting a hotkey or icon.